The present invention relates to electric heating stoves, and more specifically to an electric heating stove comprised of an induction cooker, and an electric hot plate made to slide in and out of a horizontal compartment in the induction cooker.
Various electromagnetic induction cookers are known and widely accepted for the advantage of easy and convenient of use. However, special containers should be used to contain food when cooked on these electromagnetic induction cookers.